Untitled
by istillthinkwereinlove
Summary: My take on the whole idea that Blaine and Rachel are actually siblings.


"_Why don't you go visit the Garglers or something."_

"_Come on, I know a shortcut."_

"_Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt."_

_Courage_

"And then he gave me his number and told me to call him anytime I wanted to talk." Kurt was telling Rachel and Mercedes about his trip to Dalton the day before.

"Ooh, you'd better snatch this boy up or else I will, gay or not." Mercedes encouraged.

Rachel stared at Kurt thoughtfully. "What did you say this guy's name was?"

"Blaine Anderson." Kurt was confused when a look of recognition crossed her face.

"Kurt, I'm not entirely sure if you should be making friends with this guy. He is the competition, after all. And we remember what happened with Jesse last year." She told him.

"I know I should be wary. We won't even talk about any show choir things, it just feels really nice to finally have someone to talk to that really knows what I'm talking about." Kurt sighed.

"I still don't feel completely comfortable with you hanging out with this Blaine guy, he-"

"Girl, if you don't shut up I will have to tape your mouth shut. Kurt is careful and from what he's told us, Blaine seems nothing like Jesse. And I know Kurt is definitely a better judge of character than you are, he'd be able to tell if this boy was befriending him just for trade secrets." Rachel opened her mouth to object to Mercedes but she gave her a look that caused Rachel to close her mouth back up. "Anyway, are we still on for the sleepover tomorrow night?"

"Yup, my house at seven!" Rachel said, her mind already off the previous topic.

The three parted their ways through the hallway and headed to their classes.

Rachel was panicking. Kurt had met Blaine and now she wasn't sure how to stop him from finding out.

The doorbell rang from downstairs and Rachel looked at the clock. It must have been either Kurt or Mercedes being a little bit early. She went to get it. When she opened the door she found, neither Kurt or Mercedes but, Blaine standing there.

"What are you doing here?" She wasn't aware he was coming home this weekend.

"My floor's bathrooms flooded and everyone had to go home." He explained.

Rachel couldn't believe this was happening. He had to come home one of the few weekends that she was hosting a sleepover. _And_ it had to be right after Kurt had met him. "You can't be here tonight." She rushed out.

"We haven't seen each other in weeks and that's what I get. No hug or anything either. Missed you too, sis." Blaine seemed a little hurt.

"I'm sorry it's just I'm having friends over tonight and why couldn't you go to your mother's?" One of her dad's had had a brief moment where he thought he could pretend to be straight but clearly the only good thing that came out of it was Blaine.

"Her boyfriend is over all the time and you know how I feel about him. I just thought it would be more fun to visit you guys instead."

Rachel sighed. "Fine, but can you stay in your room for the night or at least stay away from my sleepover?"

"I'll try my best. I'll have a Disney movie marathon or something. Now give your brother a hug."

"Half-brother." Rachel corrected but smiled as she stepped into Blaine's open arms.

About half an hour later, Blaine was in his room and Mercedes and Kurt had arrived. So far they hadn't asked anything or noticed that anything was out of the ordinary. Rachel hadn't ever even told anyone he had a brother, much less him being competition from Dalton.

They ordered a pizza and shared it between the three of them. They were just about to put a movie in when there was a banging from down the hall.

"What was that?" Kurt asked.

"It's probably just my brother." Rachel froze when she realized what she had just said.

"You have a brother?" Mercedes questioned.

"Technically, he's my half-brother but…yeah." Rachel gave them a sheepish look.

"And how come we've never even heard anything about or met this mysterious half-brother of yours?" Kurt demanded.

She sighed. "It never really came up. And besides, he goes to a private school a few hours away from here. I didn't even know he was visiting until he showed up at my door a few hours ago. I'd rather keep my home life and my school life separate. No one else knows about him either."

Mercedes and Kurt looked at each other but kept their mouths shut. And just like that the conversation was over. Whenever one of them tried to bring up the topic again, Rachel just avoided it by not answering or, more often, quickly and not so subtly changing the topic.

"Will one of you paint my right hand? I just never can seem to get it right." Rachel asked. The girls and Kurt had transitioned into traditional sleepover procedures. They had just finished up doing each other's hair and were now painting their nails.

"I will." Kurt picked up the horrid pink nail polish Rachel had picked out for herself and begun painting her thumb. Kurt painted his nails too, and even though he wore women's clothes on a daily basis, he was definitely taking it off when he got home.

The door flung open.

"Rachel, do you have my Little Mermaid DVD?" Wait a minute, Kurt knew that voice. He looked up to see none other than Blaine Anderson's head sticking out of behind the door.

"Blaine?"

He looked towards Kurt. "Kurt? Oh hey, I didn't know you knew Rachel."

Kurt glanced at Rachel who's eyes were wide, not unlike a deer in headlights.

"I can't find my Little Mermaid DVD, do you have it?" He repeated, apparently unaware of the problem that was happening right in front of his eyes.

"I…yeah, just a second." Rachel got up to get the movie from her desk.

"Wait, Blaine? As in warbler Blaine?" Mercedes questioned, even more confused than the rest of the people in the room.

"yes…?" Blaine confirmed. Rachel handed him the movie, "Thanks, sis."

"Sis? Wait… y_ou're _Rachel's brother?" Kurt finally came out of his shock.

He laughed. "I guess she doesn't talk about me much, does she?"

"Not at all. In fact we didn't even know she had a brother until today." He gave Rachel a dirty look.

Blaine raised his eyebrows at his extremely red-faced sister but said nothing about it. "Well, it was nice to see you again, Kurt, and nice to meet you…"

"Mercedes."

"Yes, nice to meet you, Mercedes, but I have to get back to my Disney marathon." Blaine shut the door behind him as he left the room.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were Blaine freaking Anderson's sister! You went on multiple tirades telling me I couldn't so much a talk to him while the whole time you knew were related to him!" Kurt was furious. Rachel was such a hypocrite.

"He is cute, you were right Kurt." Kurt turned his glare over to Mercedes.

"Why the hell would you lie? You could have just told me." He continued.

"I-I didn't know what to do. I would have told you guys but it never came up. And then we got the lists of our competitors for sectionals and I knew it was too late. Then you told me that you met him and I didn't know how I could tell you that this 'wonderful guy' was my brother. I just got trapped further into the secret."

Kurt shook his head at her in disappointment. "I think I'm going to head home." He gathered his things to leave.

"No Kurt, please."

"Bye Mercedes, I'll see you at school on Monday."

Rachel was panicking again. "Pleas, Kurt. Will you at least keep it a secret? I don't want anyone to know. Not even Finn."

He contemplated outing the fact that she was, as she would put it, "in cahoots with the enemy", but decided against it. "Fine." He walked out, through the house, and out the front door.


End file.
